


Top Hair

by therune



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roscoe gets a haircut. It ends in a disaster</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top Hair

A man has to have his priorities.  
Roscoe Dillon supported that statement. His first priority was Lisa and making her happy. The second was a tie between supervillainy and annoying Lisa´s brother. The third was, of course, style.

He was the Top: genius level inventor, notorious-feared-respected supervillain extraordinaire, smart, obsessed with spinning and maybe a tad arrogant.  
He liked exquisite food, great wines and "all those other fancy fuckin´bullshit" as Leonard put it.  
And obviously he cared for his appearance.   
(Just because he spent 120 Dollars per visit at the hairdresser´s - which had to be more than any of the Rogues had paid for all of their visits to these kinds of establishments in total - didn´t mean that he was snooty.) 

Currently he was sitting in a hairdresser salon with modern glass walls through which bright light fell into the room. The mirrors added a new dimension and proved to be quite innovative. The decor of the salon may have been modernistic, but it was clean and the hairdressers themselves may looked like living picasso paintings, but they were very good at their job.  
A young girl, whose hair resembled a green hedgehog, carefully snipped at a few strands of his hair. He´d look fantastic today.  
He felt fantastic.  
And maybe he´d finally gather all his courage and pull out that ring he carried in his pocket for half a year. The reason he never asked Lisa the big question was partially due to superhero-intervention and partially due to his own cowardice.  
He wanted everything to be perfect, but something always got in the way.

Maybe, today would be the day.

A scarlet lightning zipped past the big glass walls.  
He clenched his fist, but relaxed. The Flash didn´t know he was here, his colleagues had all agreed to lay low for a while (and the ones who had not agreed had sent him cards from prison. They were betting on who would be out first. So...typical.)  
There was no logical reason the Flash would disturb him, he wouldn´t get out and cause trouble - he was safe.

Then the most disharmonious of all sounds reached his ears and the lightning passed by again - sadly this time at such a high speed that it broke the sound barrier and broke all windows. The Flash was dodging a piano that was dropped at him from a 200 feet height.  
That startled the girl cutting his hair and - *snap*

A huge chunk of brown hair fell soundlessly to the ground.  
Roscoe looked horrified at the bald patch on his head.

"Tricksterrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!"


End file.
